Laser sharp battle axe coming right up
by flycoffee
Summary: in httyd 1 we all knew that hiccup got a crash on astrid and astrid is the only peer in berk that didn't laugh at him. i think that astrid already have a little feeling for him. but she just not quite sure what it is yet because well this is what happened ! it's all take back when she was six.
1. my first battle axe

Laser sharp battle axe coming right up

my first battle axe

I opening the bag that is on top of my helmet obviously my parents what it to be a mysterious surprise, my first battle axe, that is. i am so happy right now, it is just my size. not too big that the Blade isn't bigger than my body and the handle isn't taller than me either. finally at my six years old snoggletog my parents think i can have my own axe. everything about this axe is perfect, i rush done to the stairs with my new axe and i give the first person i see in the living room a big hug.

" wow watch there you have an axe in your hand not a doll, my dear " my dad says

" if she would want a doll it will be much Difficult for both us" my mom says

"thank you thank you thank you thank you both i love it " i'm still hugging my dad

my dad "what do you mean? you can certainly make a doll yourself"

my mom "you know what i mean! it's good for our little girl want a weapon of her own. aren't that right astrid?"

"yes it is !" i said that loud and clear and now i'm hopping and swinging the axe aroud

"wow WOW! calm down astrid" my dad can't quite catch the blame with his hand rising is part wood part metal Prosthetics hand to stop me.

"it's great you have your own axe now but it also means a great responsibility of becoming a worrier." dad say

" i'm a worrier now?" i say it excitedly with an expection

"not yet but it means first step of it" my mom says

"she is right" dad says that with a nod

"i not sure hole _steps_ thing but i can sure you are on the right track of it" says mom

i'm still hopping but not swinging my axe clearly mom and dod don't want any damage

of the house.

"thank you two sooo much" i holding my new axe in front my chest looking up at them

"now why don't we sit down and have some snoggletog breakfast then i'll teach you every thing you need know about your first axe and the hole worrier steps thing" dad says and walk to the kitchen table.

this morning i eat my breakfast with my axe handle on top of my leg.


	2. best blacksmith in berk

**thanks for the reviews i didn't expect any also this is my first try to write a fanfiction and English isn't my language so if there is any place that sound(read) weird please tell me i'll try my best to avoid any wrong spelling and grammar mistake i don't want my fic have wired sentence i'll do my best and please give me a hint should i keep using p****resent tense ****I'm not sure if i doing it fine or...~* P**

It's been 9 and a half month since i got my new axe it still my first axe and i love it.

a lot of things happened in 9 month like many of my dad's peer think i am pretty nature with axe and that wouldn't make my father be prouder and snotlout won Thawfest which i couldn't be fond with. but the latest thing is the flightmare the beast that destroyed my family honor and the STUPID slogan When the Flightmare comes, the Hoffersons freeze. i am so mad right now i know dad haven't officially teach me how to throw an axe but i got the hint of how to do it and that's literally what i been doing since the Big flightmare event. i been from not knowing how to throw it straight to 8 out of 10 trees will be sorry to grow there.

astrid now do a somersault and strand aiming her axe to a tree but she didn't get her balance back quick enough. the axe go down hit a small rock (the axe can cut through the rock actually but she is six you can't expect much a strength in six) and flick up to the farer ground.

i hit the ground is time ugh! nothing is right.

My uncle is the bravest men of all viking beside my father who can fight with two nightmare at once although he lost is right arm but that's when he fought of two nightmare and a nadder came from the back of him caused. and my uncle kill the nadder and save my dad they are brothers after all. and that's not all my uncle did to win his title, people are respect him as how he fight how he stand in front of danger when everyone behind him trembled and no retreat as truly no fear comes to his mind. but now it's like one little dirt smutted on clean and nice wear tunic and you never notice or remind all the good wearing time you have with it, i swear to odin's beard i will clean the tunic and bring back my family honor. _Fearless Hoffersons._

Before that i need to take my axe up. mumf that's weird i thought my axe will go dipper in the ground. well picking it up then, i throw a few time after that i think i know the problem is. it's not sharp enough. i have my sharp stone right here daily maintain is necessary. but i do found it hard to keep it as sharp as it was after i started chopping and aiming practice. it has been two month for right post training ( it didn't actually take two month, i learned quick but i still practice the post even now ) and three month of close chapping lesson and hole a lot basic fitness training now to throwing the axe. while I'm sharping my axe i couldn't help but think of what happened to my uncle. people talk behind him, as much as he don't want to, he stay home or out of village stay as much time out of people's sight some people make joke like the slogan. when i heard it i will just go there kicked or stepped on the person who said that, of course i would be punish by mom and dad. but i remember this time that in the great hall chief will just approach to those people and give them a stare. and he sometimes talked to my uncle after the event it alway make him light up a little so as gobber few of people who don't talk bad behind. these people might be the only reason he is still live on berk. he still prove him well and fearless in dragon raid. and he didn't seen scare or anything like that toward any dragon and close danger. sigh what's wrong?

no really what's wrong? my axe not very well sharpened and a new scratch on it . i should be concentrate more.

after a while i still think about the new little scratch . how come? i did everything my dad teach me or maybe it just because i overused it will weapons get overused like doors ( our house's door bolt lose few month ago mom said it's overused and need repair.) but i don't want my axe to have any repair it's perfectly fine, it's just not as good shiny as it was that's all. i have my throwing practice after that and all my throwing landed on top of tree trunk. i heading home with much better mood before my practice. when i got home mom is preparing the ingredient for dinner to cook i help and then it's dinner time.

"humm it tasted as good as always" dad said

" oh astrid help too" mom said

" i just helped prepared the ingredient, not much on tasted good part" i say

"so i seen you off to forest for training right?" dad said

" what else could it be seems i have my axe in hand now" i say that with excitement about dad's notice

" ya! better not go in to the forest catch some terrors." mom said

" momm that's last year thing" i say with a groan

" i hadn't get you back for scratched clothes humm" mom said

" you did! by one week of unnecessary chores that punishment time is so long that you had to come up a few more chores for her to do" dad says

" dye cloth aren't come cheap and all the scratch and burn on the tunic just couldn't be repair." mom said with a tone

i give dad a can we drop this conversation face and he quickly get my hint and says

" speaking of scratch i notice there is a scratch on your axe, a little harsh on it hum?" dad says

now wish i didn't call him for help i think of what mom just say unrepairable tunic what if my axe is like like…. i can't even think about it. so i says the first come to mind

" it's fine" i say in a sudden

" it is a smile crack on the blade side but i don't see you would not notice since you love it so much?" dad said while picking my axe up form my chair side

" i know i just think i can still chap and swing it as well as usual so i think it fine" i say with some nervous shows

" it is fine if you put it that way" dad said while give it a good look

i ease down when i hear fine in dad's word

" it just need some good grind " mom get closing to the axe and giving it a smooth hand touch on the blade, nervous back more!

"but i sharp it every time after my practice use the way dad taught me" i still says in nervous

"of course you are if not the blade would have much damage than it have it right now" mom said

" to be honest you did good on the sharpen job"dad said

" yap! considers you use it every bay for practice" mom said

" so it don't need any better repair than it had right now right!" i said still nervous

they both look at me and dad says "we never say that" . nervous comes to another level now

" it's need other kind of restoration better than just use sharp stone just take it to the forge that the professional handle it" mom said sat away to where her plate is

" and by your means professional you mean godder right? i mean he is the only one do blacksmith in our village" dad said

"who else" mom said and back to finishing her chicken

"well young girl i think it's time to show you our best way to sharpen our weapons and the best blacksmith in berk" and again only blacksmith in berk comes to Almod's mind (astrid's dad's name)

000000

best blacksmith in berk

i'm not worrying any more after mom and dad explain that blacksmith's work and how they run it. all i need is go there and hand over my battle axe for them to do the sharpen it would be soon but also take a while if there's line. dad told me just do a little waiting and your weapon will be as good as new.

in the morning after breakfast and daily chores. dad take me to the forge.

this is probably my first time stand right in front of forge and also my first time look into the forge to see what actually in there. i remember the time i didn't have my axe yet. i'll look or stare at the weapon hanging on the well or those in the cask. mostly eyes on the axes. and i would watch uncle finn do his battle practice thinking if i have my own axe i will be as great as him. since i have my own axe i don't need to look at the forge with expect "one day". now i live in the "one day" all i have to just make the best of it.

when stand on my toes look in to the forge with curiosity. a old yellow dirty cloth bloke my view just when i think what it is and stand back. and i hear gobber says "good morning almod and you too astrid so what can i do for you almod?"

"not me, to astrid actually" says almod

i take a good look in the forge this time the tools,weapons the heating furnace,bellows and a boy trying very hard to grab and pounding it. wait! who is that ! he is basically use his hole wight to lower the bellows kind a funny view.

" i'm here to show my daughter a better repair for weapons just a quick sharpen will be done" says almod

after three hard push he finally menage to get the furnace fire light up more than it was, the way he look like he took his hole life in to the work make me chuckle.

" so you need a sharpen ye?" gobber says, that when i realize both dad and gobber are looking at me waiting for my answer.

" eh ya!" that's all i say and give gobber i excited broad grin

" so finally have your own axe ? you been practice with it very often aren't you?"

" mom said practice make perfect and i been working on my backflip too"

gobber reaches his hand for my axe before i hand it over i look at my dad. he gives me it's fine smile. so now my axe is in goober's hand.

my eyes flew back to the boy now offed the handle of the bellows to get his glove and turning the sword in the fire pot. now i recognize him he is chief's son he is ughnn…. Hiccup! yes hiccup i always saw him in the great hall beside his father. i don't know he worked in the forge.

" just a grind ye?" he looked at my father

" ya! see you can make the scratch disappear" almod said with a joking smile of course he can

"na! it was nothing you should see weapons that came in the forge during the raid that i'll call it a scratch" gobber pointed at an axe back behind on the flower the axe have a big crack on the blade then a scratch line to the handle.

"it's a crack gobber" almod said in bland tone

and now gobber pointing at a much serious cracked hammer behind him "no that's a crack" said gobber

" ha ha if use standard of yours there won't be a broken weapon" said a almod

" i can fix this in no time" gobber said and gave the scratch a pick not much to fix think of gobber

almod seens know what gobber had in mind " i just want to let astrid know what blacksmith do and how they work you can just give the axe a quick nice grind."

" ye but the raid was only two days ago some people came this morning for customized swords,axes and mace and some wish for nice sharpen for their family axe or repair for long time partner just to prepare the next raid look what those beast done to sworsyon old jusbale" gibber said and race a busted swore

"I know what you mean know _first come first service_"said almod

Gobber then said " _no cut in line_"

and they both said " _and always handed in time_ " the last one is the villegar added in gobber's forge rules ages ago now he is kind just live with it and it's not like he ever late before

"so when can we come to pick up the axe then" ask almod

now astrid is fall concentrate in what hiccup is doing he is now aranging weapons into sharpon and repair pile, for her they all look like weapons need to fix

" well I can finish in the afternoon late afternoon before dusk" said gobber

" you hear that your axe will be done in the afternoon "said almod

I pull myself back

" so i can have my axe back and practice right after lunch " to think of I can have my axe sharp and back to usual routine make me smell

" not that fast, I have to finish others order first "gobber said while put my axe in one of the box pile hiccup arranged and change his hock hand into a big hammer and just as soon as he did so hiccup run to the wall full of tools and grab a plier and gave it to gobber right at the time he done changing his hammer hand.

"At 5 maybe ya it will dafenilly done by then" gobber said

**five** what i gonna do for the all afternoon i'll be bored or let mom catch me losing around doing nothing and drag me to do dumb chores i want to ask can it be faster

"cann …"Look like you got a little helper there" almod said didn't notice he cut what astrid what to say

"at less he know what he is doing beat up than watch him to not get burn or getting kill by anything inside here _ploof_ those step phase " said gobber

"well you can't expect stoick take him chiefing everywhere just imagine a baby pulling his beard while ceconciliation" said gobber

" don't have to imagine it ! that already happened" said godder

" yap it's not as convincing as it look" said almod

i really want to ask if it can be faster but i recall dad said about line so i guess i have to wait maybe i can still practice my somersault and back flip

"so how long had him start to help you" said almod he give hiccup a look

"started in last year i guess i had to say he get a very good observation capability i didn't even tell him what kind of tool i need when i needed when first time he did this ( he rise the plier up from a rad hot metal and give it a press) i was surprised but i kind just let it happened from then on"

" is he your prentice now? i mean he can go play with other if he want?"

"nagh stoick just doesn't like him explore the forest by himself and as chief's son he think it's inappropriate to tip sheep with his cousin and thorstons beside they don't get alone also prentice is overrated"

" so he is out of option to be here but i'm sure he like to be in the forge I mean If I was in his age I won't help you even I was the one who stuck here and if it was astrid she will pick every weapons that she can lift and probably cut herself or you in accudent"

" no I won't " i cleared

" he just like to stare at heating matle the bright orange you know "

"Really?"

" ye and it's kind dangerous he used to try to touch it "

Flashback in gobber's head million time of** no you don't **grab hiccup's hand from any forge danger.

And hiccup flashback every close one like he try to pull one spear out from cask he is still shorter than cask just when he pull the dagger out the spear cask collapse thank Thor gobber was there to pull him away so as reach the sword hanging on the wall with a coal hook and the story he learn to wear gloves he cry and cry and cry and forge really aren't a place for baby what was stoick think

" ehh it's a phase astrid been there too, do you ever consider take him as a prentice?" said almod

" maybe if he keep doing all these" gobber point at those arranged weapon and now hiccup is adding coal to the furnace

" well see you latter then" almod said

astrid walk behind his father she couldn't shake the sulk feeling about how late she can have her axe back but somehow she couldn't help but look at hiccup as the last sight before she leave the forge.

it was nothing but a blank stare from piazza to the forge finally she sick of this waiting go hang out with ruff and tuff they were trying to gather fireworm for fire pants prank

due to nothing to do she joined them they weren't quite focus on finding fireworm they just clip the fireworm and try to rub them on each other's face is was fun the twins are quick speak of making dyingless body scar so astrid take this as the fun dodge training. after that they went to lunch together all three fireworm they had was gone so they want to go again after lunch this time snotlout and fishlegs will go.

the view back to the forge

" ok i'm going the meade hall for lunch you sure you don't want to come" said the blacksmith

the auburn hair boy shake his head

"very well then don't make any trouble while i'm gone and come if you feel hungry"

the boy watch the blacksmith walk away till he can't hear the humming of the blacksmith, he quickly use his little hand grab an axe his size and start the grinding job.

now in the meade hall

i'm full and ready for another fireworm search but i really don't want to spent time with snotlout i don't mind the rest of the gang but him i'm pretty sure he and his father are those reason my uncle don't want to be in the public and he is really annoying too, if he is coming i'll need my axe. i see gobber in the great hall too i don't suppose my axe is done yet.

we walk through the gate i look to the forge when we walk done the stare and i wondering…..

" be right back i'll meet you guys on the bridge! " i run done to the stare and rush in to the forge

where is he i didn't see him in the great hall i assume he will be here hum wait is that my _it is ! _ yea! it's done sharp shiny and the scratch is gone it's awesome it's done i know because it's in the sharped pile (she dose blank stare at the forge before) but gobber said who care maybe it just the time he presume but who care.

i feel mine is much shinier then others or maybe i just too happy, mom and dad is right best the blacksmith in berk.

before i leave i look around see if he is in here or not "hiccup?" hum he is probably go for the lunch at less now i don't have to worry about an too annoy company.

astrid swing her axe and run the meet up her friends she was hopping for one more but it seems he is taking his lunch brake.

**enjoy the story will be the time that astrid take her axe to grind **


	3. now apprentice

**third chapter i hope you guys like it still don't know if i'm doing right but i want to keep writing it's ****up bate take too long so enjoy **

* * *

( The people's sneer of her uncle ）Stupid ! The axe aiming to a tree and landed perfectly on it

(The fact i lost the Thawfest again ) The half troll ! A chap that let the pine tree shake to the top

(That my parent can't stop arguing about the lost of their family honor）

"It already happened! Why can't they just ugh" astrid cried

a jump from a small hill and backflip throw the axe cut of a branch landed on a tree

( for the fact snotloud say that he like me and even try to me her after the Thawfest and he just won't stop bugging me after that )

"And that son of rat that idiot！ Ugh" astrid yelled with her full strength threw her axe to a big rock the rock split and her axe just stuck

first she was surprise she didn't know her strength is big enough to crack a rock and she began to worry that her axe will be busted. the second she got there she know that her axe is fine but doesn't seem to have enough strength to pull it out!

" what! no way ! i can get you into that rock i can get you out too" as soon as my determination is set with the final pull the axe is out " Yes ! " and i fall

there some new scratch

" i been too rough on you this days" astrid said

"i should take you to the forge maintain the best situation beside i can't sharp that scratch out ever since the Thawfest"astrid think

i been nicely sharp my axe with the sharp stone but after Thawfest i just couldn't calm myself i need my axe right next to me for keeping snotloud away that's why i haven't take it to the forge. but after i found my strength can crack a rock by axe i'm sure that i can take care him with a punch. i'm also calm enough to let go of my axe for a little while.

when i arrive to the village dad come to me and lead me the side of bridge

" oh there you are i was wondering where were you" he said

weird he usually know i'll practice before noon " i was practicing battle skill in the forest" i said

"astrid i know that me and your mom had a lot … disagreement lately and about your uncle we are not saying we don't love him i still love him as a family a brother and so as your mom and you don't need to be this upset we just sometimes will mention it and and uh .." dad said

"i know you and mom still invite him to the snoggletog and sometimes dinner after _that_ and i know you two just impulse last week" though i know all that i still need some axe throwing to get it of my mind beside that isn't the most bother me one

"oh them why are you so work up lately you didn't come to have noon break the whole week is it about the Thawfest or anything you want to talk about" dad said with a worry tone

" no i'm fine in fact i'm about to take my axe to repair and i feel great right now because i know i can split a rock even the new scratch don't seem bother me" i said with a smile

" that's great mined show me and your uncle next time" he said and we start heading to the forge

"sure !" i am happy to see he gave a i'm proud smile

when we arrive the forge dad give gobber a wave and let me handle my repair order

"hi gobber" i said

" hi astrid i thought your father will drop by" said gobber

"oh he want me to learn do things myself" i said

"oh then what can i do for my little customer" said gobber

"i need a sharpen for my axe" i said while put my axe on the counter

" yes well it would take a while you see i'm on my way to check the third catapult stoick said it didn't turn well in the last raid" he said and put my axe in a box

"OK! that enough" for a minute i thought he is talking to me but then i see the boy in the corner stop shoveling the coal

" that's right twelve shovel one sword" gobber said to the boy

" eight for axe sixteen for mace" said the boy

"good but not every time sometimes weather count the hit and the weapon size decide the using coal and ugh it's experience thing you will get hang of it, before that watch the shop while i'm gone and don't try to fix anything you don't get what it take yet oh and astrid come at the dusk ok?" said gobber

and he is gone then my eyes landed on hiccup who is now pushing the bellow it is still too much for him to complete but he is so concentrate and i kind like it how he is doing his job he use the coal hook to see if it hit enough i don't want to interrupt him so without a word i was gone. wonder what can i do for this afternoon just when i enter the forest ruffnut run behind me and said "watch out !" next things i know is that my face is cover in mud and i wiped the mud of my face,there's some get in to my eyes it hurt when i try to see what's going on.

"what the !? what's..? who throw that !?" confused but mostly angry

then i saw tuffnut stood in a distant with wide eyes and open mouth looking at me

" ha! good throwing tuffnut" ruffnut said

" ha ye! the make up on you really stand your hum….clothpsp" astrid used the mud she wiped off her face gathered in one hand and give tuffnut muddy punch don't even want to listen what he said

it seems that punch was a call or something those three stared to throw mud and punch at each other it was pleasant until astrid realized if let mom see her clothes cover in mud when she came back what kind torment she will get.

" oh no ! i have to go now " she said and pull her out of ruff and tuff's pressed

" ye hay heyy~" tuffnut said while she put her hand on his face and pull herself out

" no you can't leave yet we aren't finish yet i'm going to drown you two in mud"

"sorry i can't let my mom find out i'm smearing my clothes i have to clean it before she sees all of these" she said and ran to find the closest river to clean up.

"well i'm wet but i'm clean" she say to herself while she wear just her underwear and put her clothes on a bid rock this rock is hot in all day sun it would be quick especially the sun still shine on that rock. after awhile of looking at the sky it's one hour before dusk now her clothes is dry now she put then on and back to village.

* * *

when she found gobber is in the forge now the thought of her axe might down now she ran to check it.

when she arrived godder was yelling something stopped when he saw her standing in front of the counter.

" oh astrid hum… oh you came for your axe" he said and glared at hiccup it's wired she think is something wrong ?

" awm…. here you go by the way i'll appreciate if you come when the time i told you but i understand you want to practice " he said in a flat tone like he is trying to hold off his mood before she show up

just like last time it sharp and shiny and i love it

" thanks!" the smile come naturally, i think i still have time practice before dusk

* * *

dinner time

"so how your axe it's sharp enough for you did you go practice after it's sharpen" dad said

"yes but not for long it almost dusk when i got it" i said

" dusk!? what were doing all afternoon?" mom ask while spooned another fish soup

" work up" i said i don't want her to know that i was daubing in mud with twins

" if you don't have much thing to you should come help me with some chores did you say you go the forge today?"she ask the last question come out of nowhere i assume she will said what kind of chores i would help if i came this afternoon

"ya~ wasn't that is people supposed to go go when you need a sharpen ?" i said

"is hiccup still there when you go?"she ask

"yap he was there" i said what kind of question is that i think

"hum you must wondering if he is gobber apprentice right?" dad said while taking a bite of the roast chicken

"he isn't right ?he is too young for the job and too small if he keep doing those heave work he would never grow up!" mom said with the of harsh tone

"you never said that when you ask me to carry the onions and barley" i said it's not complained i just want to point out the true

"it's different honey" she said and waved her spoon

"you'er right he _is_ too young i asked gobber last time i saw him shovel the coal he tell me he just let him help, and he tell me the kid is actually have the interest of blacksmith so he just teach him some basic maybe when he is older he will take him as apprentice" dad said and take another bite

"forge isn't a place for kid you know" mom said

"you said that when he was two (crunch) **l** for the one think he is doin(crunch) pretty great did you see how he move like pro in the forge knowing explicit where and w(crunch)hen the tool is when gobber needed" dad said finally swallowed the food i can't barely make out what what he said

"i'm telling you he will do great in the forge once gobber make him his prentice **finally **we can have two blacksmith hiccup can back him up when the raid come it will make big difference (burp) " almod finish with a loud burp

"sigh i just don't think….

i didn't pay much attention about the rest conversation it's seem dad like the idea of hiccup being another blacksmith this make me recall the glared that gobber gave hiccup i wish it wasn't something wrong especially not after the yelling.

* * *

**next chapter we find out why gobber is yelling and the attitude while astrid came for her axe**


	4. find out

**first of all ****thank you for try to read my story hope you enjoy **

**well i know i aren't doing this well but i staredt the story i will write it till it finish hope i can make some good progress on grammar and writing way so it begin.**

* * *

find out

things had change it's not like it will stay the same forever. but these days astrid fully experience things changed. it happen one week ago uncle finn had pass away. it's another dragon nest search three ships gone only one came back most people were fine some injury but not for her uncle. not many berkian remembered him even if they do it would be the flightmare event.

first day they sailed back every one was busy getting injury to heal and chief was busy rearranging the daily job due to the lower of men. astrid cried after knowing the knows the time he saw the sorrow on her father's face she knew, but what hurt the most is not even her dad know what going on back there he said it's all a sudden and ships was just tear apart and burn down to the ocean. she cried all day since she cried fall asleep in the arms of her mothers. she still whimper and red eyes next day she woke up. it's wired the morning seems the same and the sky and the sun still there but deep down she knew something had changed.

her dad stayed home today had burn mark on his chest and need time to heal, her mom went out for chores and new assignment of following days though it's not much since they have an injury in there house. she came home at noon, "you should at less eat somethings" said had mom

" just give it a little time when she want to eat she will eat" said her father

" you have to eat too almod " said mom and sigh

" i don't feel like chewing i think i'll just drink the soup " said almod

the hole family now is in frustration. they know finn too well to know back to the flightmare event that he is't afraid. he been try to clear his family name but now they don't even know how he pass away. and give him a proper funeral. great possibility he was eaten by dragons. he been live with the shame two years and said he will wait until his chance to face the frightmare again. let everyone in berk see what true fearless like once again he wasn't bit down by the mockery and never will but now….

astrid is always admiring his uncle before the flightmare or after, two years past she sees him as more than just a fearless man that full of bravery. she knows her uncle as man who never give up who never face down or blame the gods for his misery. those things just gain more respect for uncle finn her true hero.

" oh the chief said he will came to visit tonight to see if we .…." astrid's mom can't go on like this anymore the silence, eventually the tear came out. she is a shieldmaiden herself everyone in berk know it. she married in old age ( 25 back the day it is old for marriage). she tell astrid once if wasn't for her father's court she will be forever single and still fighting in battle now. she been admire Hofferson's bravery, that's why when finn had consider shame by his froze she had never bothered. when things like this viking would consider the person dead and never get involve with this person. but not her not his brother and either would astrid.

that night when chief came he brought basket of buns. but by surprise hiccup had came,too though astrid now had less feeling toward anything she still odd about his present. it's a simple talk between stoick ,almod and guðr(astrid's mom) they stand and toast for finn. it seems they will still talk for a while.

" hey heeyy ~ astrid" hiccup said

"hum?" astrid reply

"do you want go outside for just a walk, to the plaza maybe? i already ask my dad he said it's fine" hiccup asked

" whatever" she said almost like whisper. she slip down her chair walk toward the door she dose feel like clear her head.

she go outside and hiccup followed. the night cool and a little foggy good for a person try to clear their head. astrid walk slowly to the cliff sit there hugging her leg rest her head on her knees watching the notice hiccup joining right beside her one person away. they sit there for while.

just a second astrid recall one of her memory about hiccup. it's when they were four they were celebrating hiccup's birthday viking don't usually celebrate b day but they say this year is deferent because he born in February 29th. in the great hall every gathered congratulation the birth of the chief's heir. he is always beside his father or gobber, sometimes Jorgenson family. they did play together sometimes but most of time he hag with fishlegs. that day a simple question pop in her head where is his mom? if it was hiccup's birthday she would been by his sid right? she been wondered before but never question it, she asked her mom curiously. then she find out that his mom is in the valhalla he lost his mother when he is just a baby. she don't know what to feel about this the life and death. but now….

" what's like to lost your mom " she pop this question tear started to drop

" i'm not sure i never met her or get to know her " he said and came closer to astrid petting her back "but i know things will be alright even she isn't here but i'm here so are you and so dose many other people"

she look at him she don't why she ask him this maybe she just want someone who been through the same feeling she has and tell her what to do.

" it dose feel alone to watch others with there mom and it…. sniff* hurt when i try to recall her try to imagine what like when she's around if it hurt so much for me sniff* to a person i never met you must feel really painful right now " hiccup said and came to hug her form beside he is crying with astrid. astrid bawl and stand up run to her house she didn't want him to see her like this.

when astrid bust into her house find her mom crying horribly in her mother's arms. that's when stoick think him better get going and rush himself out of Hofferson's house. when he walk out of the house he saw hiccup stand in a distance he walk to him and said " hiccup i brought you here hope you can cheer her up and now she came back worst what in the name of thor you said to…" the chief had heard that astrid wasn't been herself for a week after finn's so thought if bring hiccup here she can have a ㄏomfort by her peer, and had told him so ask him if he like to come.

he found him stand there with red eyes although there's no tears now stoick walk quiet holding him into his arms and to their home.

after astrid crying she didn't fall into sleep she feel lighter actually and for the first time of the week she feel to eat, not like the time her mother push her to eat. she really want some food right now she feel her head is lighter and recall the what hiccup said "but i know things will be alright even she isn't here but i'm here so are you and so dose many other people"

he did cheer her up after all

* * *

one and a half month had pass

astrid had back to her track now. the sadness of her uncle's pass have gave her to a new motivation. she will prove it that Hofferson are strong and fearless unlike the past the she can still count on her uncle to clear the name and she will prove that hofferson are brave by showing how tough she is as she alway did. she have to do it now, to complete her uncle's unfinished wish. she is practicing the fighting skill. it's autumn and the chill of the air reminds her the day that flightmare came.

the chill won't bother her, she is in middle of her practice her body had all worm up. she was more serious and very un-child like right now, she dose hang out with her friend but it's a little different than what it use to be she is alway looking for approval of her strength her action and everything positive, more competitive (well she already is but more).

she is practicing one of the move that she learned form chief, she had brave enough to walk to the big man and ask for more fighting skill. the chief was surprised by how quick she caught the special move's essence. after that the chief and been told everyone that this young girl is a prodigy of axe fright and the Hofferson's most been very proud. after stoick's word astrid felt lighter and finally can catch her breath she had proved herself well. she like to be in the center of everyone's attention, and will just keep showing that she is great fighter until the day she washed her family name.

taking a break she walk toward the river and just soak her face into the water for a few second and pull out started to drink. it's refreshing and for while she just set there and blanking her mind. she look at her axe think it would be a good time to sharp it she took out her sharp stone and splashed some water and started to sharp it in very quiet speed. after the work was down she felt it's not enough.

so it is decided she will go to the forge for a sharpen she wished her axe is in best state like her. on her back to the village she couldn't help but wondering if hiccup is there she been wanting to thank him for what he said. it's weird because her mom had been said about things would be alright in the first week but it just different form hiccup's comfort. she don't know why but it just feel much better since. she haven't find a proper time to thank him. she also feel a little guilty for bring his mom up that night especially she didn't what anyone expect her family to bring his uncle's name. she can recall he was crying she feel bad about it although she is crying too but he wouldn't have cry if she bring his mother up.

all the way to the village she is thinking about hiccup until she cross the bridge she thought of somethings she remember last time she came to take to her axe after it's down. she found fodder giving her an attitude she hope it not about her it just cus by the things he been yelling before she came maybe this time she would be there just the time he tell her to be.

she showed up in front of the forge but found no one there. and then she realize it's māl time. hum although she didn't expect anyone to answer but

" is anyone here ?" she said no reply oh well i just came back after lunch

that when she heard light foot step coming from back of the forge

" yes i'm coming" said a young boy

" hiccup you didn't go for the lunch" ask astrid while walk into the forge

"ast ! aster.. astrid hi ! astrid" hiccup said nervously

"no hum! i mean yes i already have lunch you?" hiccup said

" not yet i just came back from training actually i didn't realize it's lunch time now i'm starving"astrid said

" then why are you here shouldn't you in the mead hall" hiccup ask while rubbing his neck

" i came for a sharpen but gobber isn't here so should i came back later or…"astrid said but cut by hiccup

"no no yu hum you can just leave it there i'll tell gobber when he back, the mead hall's store room's shelf is creaked so he will back little late but if you put your axe here i can make an appointment for you there aren't anything to fix today so…hum it'll be quick" hiccup said while point at a spot that astrid can put her axe to

"thanks hum … hiccup are you apprentice now ?" ask astrid while putting her axe in the box

"sort of i can't actually forging stuff now i have to learn the basic about fire and metal first. and godder wouldn't let me touch most the weapon" he noticed astrid give him a what were you talking about look.

" ho! it's because i don't have the strength yet i can't carry the weapon without dropping or damage them" he looked like he was embarrassed by the fact he just told her that he is weak

" so what's the basic you learned here and what are you doing here mostly ?" she skip the thing that let hiccup feel embarrassed

" like what kind of metals to make weapon how to separate them from good and bad each weapon have different material steel ore iron but i have to know the fire first the carbon and coal how to feed them to understand the color of fire the bellow has to keep up the time. i have to feel the hit of it see" he used the hook to loose the coal and put his hand on the fire pot to be honest she did quite under stand the steel and the iron things but she get interesting in how hiccup felt the fire by his hand so close to the fire. she can feel the hit from entering the forge and hiccup put his hand on the fire pot like it's not a big deal.

"wow you most spend a lot of time in here you get so use to the fire burn" astrid said while put her hand on the pot and only find out it way hotter then the stove in her house and withdrawed her hand quickly

" yea..….my dad said that keep me form making trouble" he said and looked done

" i don't think you make trouble" astrid said it's a lied she knew that ever since they were little hiccup have some dad idea causing their gang grounded things were all fine until snotlout start pushing him around and been a show of back they were five. but it's also a truth because she think the way he help in the forge is really mean something. she think it will be the perfect time her her to said thank you for the night he cheered her up.

hiccup gave her a dorky smile but vanish when he heard astrid's loud stomach trundling then lead out a even bigger grin but astrid now is blush red as she can be.

"uh you should probably get going go have your māl" hiccup said shook his head to the great hall

" yeh i should get going (stomach groaning)" said astrid and run away

when she entered the great hall she saw some viking gathered out side of the store room she grab some chicken and walk to fishlegs' table on the way watching at the crown.

"what happen there ?" she ask stared to eat her chicken

"oh gobber is trying to fix the shelf it had crack somehow but when he entered the room find out there's more than a cracked wood to fix. there were a pair of terrors live in there eating our smoked fish, salted meat and cheese and pickled deer soft butter and rabbet…." fish legs said but cut by astrid

" okey i got it they been eaten our salted food but why is there so many people?" astrid ask

" gobber had been try to catch but the space is too smell and the two terrors fired and breaked more stuff while gobber try to catch them so chief had everyone clean the area in the store room so gobber can catch them. the twins and snotlout are helping clean the area too, but i think they went after the roasted cheese by those terrors" just when he finish the sentence there a loud voice went trough the crown

" if anyone trying to sneak up the food while pretending to help they will end up like those two terrors in there!" the sound of chief's voice echo in the great hall

after she finish her food she wonder if she should go and help them but the room have been surround

by people she couldn't get through and the things had been move out by now and she heard a comment about how fat the two terrors are. she know things is under control so she leaved the great hall.

when she walked down the stair she heard the grinding sound and faster her pace then she found out there's someone working in the forge. and not just anyone it's hiccup it's didn't surprise her though but somehow she sneak to the house beside the forge she didn't notice she was doing that. now she had a close look she could tell the axe he was grinding is too heave for him but not in second she realize the axe he was sharping is her axe ! but wasn't he can't forge yet maybe grind wasn't count. but if he can ground her axe he could just tell her that he could do it instead of telling her he will wait till gobber came dose this mean he been help sharped my axe the hole time ?

he flipped the axe to the other side. she could tell it's a lot of wight for him but he was trying his best of not letting her axe to fell of. as surprise as she was she worm by the hard working of hiccup he knew the wight was too much for him but doing it any way and she could tell that he knew what he was doing. now he finished the grinding he held it in his arms and chest the sight was just like how he pounded bellows it made her chuckle. her axe now is on the table and he gone grad a high chair stood on it gather two thing in his hand it's a rag and an oil bottle he was polishing her axe. she was smiling of how carefully he was doing he job when done polishing he stood back and admired his work as he just finished a big quest. now she think it would be the best time she walked in and said thanks for the axe and comfort.

a sudden sound of opening gate of great hall. let astrid back down to the porch that she didn't aware she was hiding. some viking came out and chatting about the terrors then few teen came to the direction of the forge it's snotlout ruff and tuff fishlegs ran back behind.

" hey! hiccup gobber want you to bring him some extra nail and what else?" snotlout said and look back to the twins

"hum he said just tell him he is fixing the hole shelf" ruffnut said

"yeah and you better be quick about it" tuffnut said with the wicked smile

"gobber said he want more nails and some ropes" fishlegs said

" who ask you ! gobber said the want nail and ropes" snotlout said while pushed fishlegs to tuff and tuff fell back on ruff and now the were fighting

just as they told hiccup brought the bucket of nail and had the rope around his body and ran fast as he could to the great hall.

" hum… astrid what are doing in the Thorston's front door" fishlegs asked confuse on his face that's when she realize she was hiding and worst she was spying on hiccup well hard to admit

the twins stoped hitting each other " yeah! why are standing the front of our house?" asked tuffnut and added one last punch by ruffnut

" i can stand at any place anywhere i want" astrid claimed

" yeah but why do you want to stand there ?" ruffnut asked and so as the fight began the round two when her brother punched back

" don't tell me you get sudden interesting in this ow! hey !" snotlout cried out when the twins' fight crashed on this body

" i just happened to be here" she didn't want to make up excuse or say that she was here is because she what to see hiccup forge though he just sharpened har axe.

she walked down and try to change the topic " so did you guys saw the two terrors?" she asked try to looked casual

then it was a long chitchat of the two unwelcome terrors and there big belly.

it was almost dawn when she go back to took her axe. she could have gone sooner but she want to thank hiccup in personal so she eventually wait till gobber leave. he leave early because there't not much job today every one was busy at autumn harvest. not much people would want a weapon at this timing.

" so i think i will go check on the barn seems there not much to do here i want to make to best time of sunlight" fodder said yawn and stretch pull up his pants and leaved he forge

"you keep you eyes on it while i'm gone ye? don't hit up the furnace i don't think there will be customer at this time i'll put it down when i am back " after these word gobber was gone

when gobber arrived the barn she noticed. she was there shelling peas with her mom. she didn't see hiccup so she assume he was at the forge she been standing and the great hall watching and wait till her mom ask her to help the autumn harvest now might be the perfect timing for her to take her axe and said thank you. she told her mom she will be back in a second ignoring the fact she have to shell big sack of peas.

" hey! hiccup" she rushed into the forge and gave hiccup a little push from the back

"ya! hum? astrid ! ho you came for your axe right? here" he quickly gone to the box that put fixed weapon. she noticed the box is in the back of the shelf like hiccup was trying to hide it, when he pull out the box she saw there just her axe in there. he picked it up and toward astrid once again the sight he was putting to much effort in one thing make her smile. in a good way it's always in a good way cause he knew it to much for him but he did it anyway.

when she get her axe back she wighted it and looked the shining edge and the polish handle sharpened blade admired it. everything was perfect just like the last time she came for a sharpen. like the the snoggletog morning she got her axe. she moved her bangs aside and gave hiccup a smile.

"thanks ! it's amazing" astrid said

" yeah my mentor really good at doing his job" astrid chuckled so he want to pretend he didn't do the work, ha. she might as well play with it.

" yeah i always like the polished edge he did make it look neat and danger" astrid said she found out that hiccup was blushing and she widen her smile

" thanks uh! hum i mean i well tell him you said that" hiccup said panicked and moved his arms around his face red even more. all this things just made astrid laugh she cover her mouth when did that.

" hey thanks for the last night" she said and only found hiccup gave her a confused look " the night you came to my home with your dad about one and half month ago" she cleared herself though she really didn't want to open herself cus she cried after what he said

hiccup widen his eyes it's like he just heard the most unbelieved thing " but… i make things worst that night" he said a little choked by his word

" trust me you didn't. anyway i have to go now my is probably mad at me right now for i just skipped the work bye ~" she wave at him and ran fast as she can to the barn.

* * *

**well things began she grow the feeling. and somethings about hiccup i have to say i don't think hiccup and a negative person when every one had seem him as hiccup he useless but he can still seem himself as the first person to kill a night fury and figured his way to offset the strength. he may seem like he doubt himself and lost but i don't take him as a negative person by his action. well thanks for your support it's mean ****a lot to me.**


End file.
